


Like a Café AU

by 5star_illusion



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Changbin blushes a lot uwu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, His cousin is basically cupid, Humor, Hyunin is life, I love lip glosses a lot lmao, I would love this kind of romance, Insecure Changbin, Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is such a pretty Fairy, M/M, Making Out, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5star_illusion/pseuds/5star_illusion
Summary: God, Aera and Hyunjin were right. He WAS whipped. And he MIGHT like Felix more than a crush way.~~~In which Seo Changbin has a huge, huge crush on the pretty Café fairy called Lee Felix
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Like a Café AU

Ok, maybe Jisung was right. What was he? A main character in some café AU fanfiction? Changbin sighed internally when he found himself in front of a sweet pastel vintage café again, stepping in with his head-to-toe black outfit, completed with a black cap pulled low on his face as the bell at the door tinkled lightly to signal his arrival.

“Welcome to Sweetheart Café!” several voices called out but none of the staffs spared him a glance as he shuffled his way to the cashier. He looked so out of place in a cutesy little café that was probably meant for snobby rich little princesses who wanted their high tea there. From a glance, people who didn’t know Changbin would wonder what business the boy that radiated such dark aura would have in such an adorable shop but for people that knew Changbin? Well…

“Binnie hyung! You’re back again!” the delighted voice of a certain blonde with sparkling eyes and constellations on his skin greeted Changbin who gave an awkward, flustered smile.

There he was. Felix, the bubbly café staff with features that could rival any fairy with how sparkly and stunning he was. Felix was simply so ethereal, Changbin wondered how such boy could exist in this dreary and boring human world. He could feel his face heating up way too quickly as Felix continued beaming at him, eyes in cute crescents and lips stretched prettily on his freckled face.

“Hi,” Changbin mumbled. So far so good. He hadn’t stumbled over the one syllabus word yet. But the harder part was yet to come. Carefully avoiding Felix’s eyes, he scanned the menu board behind the cashier. He knew he would pick his usual black coffee, but he wanted to bask in the pretty boy’s attention for a bit longer.

Changbin could feel another presence behind him and he knew he had to hurry in picking his order. Wistfully, he sighed and made his choice. “Bl-black coffee, please,” he selected with an embarrassed pout. Felix laughed, his voice twinkling like wind chimes and Changbin felt his heart thundering a whole stampede as the fairy-like boy tapped in his order. He cursed softly when he dropped the change Felix gave him, scrambling to pick up the loud noisy coins and shove them into his pocket before nearly running and tripping into his usual corner booth where he could discreetly watch the gorgeous boy work.

Changbin slapped his cheeks lightly, trying to will his blush to disappear and calm his heart rate before pulling out his laptop so at least he looked like he was doing something instead of staring at Felix like a creep. Hard to work when Felix’s presence was just overwhelmingly there without him even trying. Changbin felt like it would be a shame to miss every little actions Felix did, but it would probably scare the poor boy off if he continued staring at the boy.

~~~

Changbin recalled the moment he first laid his eyes on the angelic being called Felix. His 20-year-old cousin, Seo Aera, was into those princess costume hobbies or whatever it was called. Lo- something and was invited to the high tea event by her online friends. Of course, his mother told him to take her seeing as he was the only one not busy in their family and promised him some whatever he wanted if he accompanied his cousin to the event. Nothing was allowed to harm the family princess, after all.

Accompanying her was fine. He adored his baby cousin although she teased him way too much and threw temper tantrums a lot. But dressing up as her guard? Very, very embarrassing. But Aera whined and pouted, telling him how expensive the guard costume was to make and how she made sure it was to his measurement only, essentially guilt tripping him to wearing the dumb guard outfit. Well, at least the plus side to it was that it did fit him extremely well and he looked very clean and neat for once as he stepped out of the shiny car he borrowed from his aunt and helped his cousin out, following close behind into Sweetheart Café where it was filled with people with the same interest as his cousin.

Changbin kept a scowl on his face but couldn’t deny the way his heart swelled in pride when Aera received endless attention from the others for bringing in a handsome ‘guard’, all vying to get to know the dashing dark boy. “Back off! My cousin’s off limit to girls,” she smiled sweetly but it didn’t deter her friends from admiring Changbin and giggling whenever he did so much as glance at them. Changbin could feel the embarrassment eating him away, but he could do nothing as the girls eyed him like hungry vultures.

“Off limits to girls, huh,” a voice chuckled behind him. Changbin turned and felt his breath hitch as a boy with stars for eyes grinned at him. He was wearing a waiter suit to match the theme of the event, a white button up and black vest, paired with perfectly pressed black trousers. A black waist apron tied firmly around his stomach and white cloth folded neatly on his arm. He had a hand behind his back as he bowed politely to Changbin, a playful smirk on his lips.

“Would you like a drink, sir?”

Changbin couldn’t speak, brain short-circuiting as the angelic boy continued smiling at him, looking almost amused at the dumbfounded look on his face. He opened and shut his mouth, trying to form words but his brain remained empty except for the word, _beautiful, beautiful, beautiful._

“He would like black coffee and your number, please,” Changbin heard Aera giggle. Never in Changbin’s life had he wanted to strangle his cousin and hug her tightly at the same time. The boy nodded, turning away to head to the cash register to repeat the order to the barista working behind the counter. Changbin decided on glaring at the girl who stuck out her tongue at him. He raised his hand as if he was about to mess up her hair and she ducked away quickly to escape with a happy squeal. Changbin huffed but couldn’t stop the soft fond smile from gracing his lips. He was always so soft for his baby cousin.

Changbin could not stop staring at the pretty boy who flitted from table to table, keeping up with the perfect manners, smiling and flirting with the blushing event goers with his stupidly charming smile. The cup of black coffee was already placed in front of him but unfortunately, no handphone number, much to Changbin’s disappointment. Maybe the pretty boy wasn’t interested in boys. Which would be a HUGE bummer. Aera patted his knee sympathetically but continued chatting with her friends after placing a plate of tiramisu in front of him. Changbin stabbed the tiramisu with a pout.

Eventually, the event drew to a close and Changbin unwillingly followed Aera out of the café. He looked back, hoping to glance the gorgeous fairy one more time. It was a good thing he did, because when his eyes met those lovely pretty eyes of the waiter’s, his heart fluttered wildly, and his face heated up like a cooked lobster at the wink the boy gave. He nearly stumbled as he hurried to the car where his cousin was waiting impatiently for him but gave a knowing, cheeky grin when she saw the look on his face. Changbin groaned, knowing the teasing remarks from both him and Aera’s family about to come his way.

~~~

The Word document on Changbin’s laptop was bare, his fingers on the keyboard but there was no movement. His friends, Chan and Jisung exchanged glances, wondering what was up with the usually focused male. “Err… What’s up with him?” Chan turned to Aera who had an evil grin on her face.

“Our dearest dark rapper has a CRUSH!” she squealed. Almost immediately, a pillow was slammed into her face and she groaned in pain. “I’m not even wrong,” she whined, falling dramatically into Chan’s arms. “Look at your friend, Channie oppa. He’s being mean to his dearest cousin. Oh, what a tragedy. The audacity of this boy. Can’t accept that the boy he likes didn’t give him his number, so he takes it out on his poor ole’ cousin,” she sighed dramatically.

Jisung gave a surprised bark of laughter at the girl’s word. “Our Changbinnie hyung has a crush? How adorable. Our dark rapper is growing up,” he teared up. Aera laughed loudly at Jisung’s words, hand reaching over to high-five the squirrel-like boy. Changbin groaned and gave Chan a look that screamed ‘Help me’ but all Chan could do was smile sympathetically at the boy who was continuously teased by the youngest two of their friend group.

“Who’s the unfortunate boy?” Jisung asked. Changbin sighed miserably. Jisung gasped. “YOU DON’T KNOW HIS NAME???!!” he screeched. Changbin glared at the boy, grabbing the pillow and threatened to suffocate him with it. Jisung screeched again but couldn’t stop his laughter and the rest of the afternoon was spent teasing the red-faced Changbin about the nameless angel he had fallen in love with.

~~~

“Oppa,” Aera peeked into Changbin’s room. The boy groaned but turned over in his bed to look at his cousin.

“What?” he said sharply. “Don’t come in,” he warned but the warning fell on deaf ears as she skipped into his room and proceeded to fall on top of her older cousin, resting her chin on top of his shoulder and trapping him on his bed with her body. Too tired to push her off, Changbin only succumbed to her not-so-heavy weight with weak complaints.

The girl had a sly smile on her face and Changbin had to admit, he was a little afraid to ask what she was grinning about. “I changed my phone number,” Aera eventually declared. Changbin sighed in relief and he switched on his phone, typing in his password and gave the girl to input her number in. When he checked the new contact, he saw that it was saved under ‘Your Beloved’. Changbin rolled his eyes at his cousin who giggled and got off him, sauntering out of his room. He yelled at her to close the door, but she ignored him, leaving the door to his room wide open.

“You’re the shittiest cousin!” he yelled but all he heard was the annoying laughter from his obnoxious cousin. Changbin wondered why he still adore the little brat.

~~~

“AERAAAAAAAA!!!” Changbin screamed. His mom shot him a disapproving look which he ignored because he was fuming. The brat had taken the last of his cookies again. She knew that she wasn’t supposed to touch his stash of limited-edition cookies that he reserved for days he felt extremely shitty.

He stormed towards the house next door where Aera’s family lived and barged in, immediately calling for his younger cousin to come out immediately. “Ah, so that’s why Aera was in a rush to leave a few hours ago,” Changbin’s aunt, aka Aera’s mom, laughed when she walked out of her home office to see what fuss the boy was making.

“Do you know where she went?” Changbin asked. Aera’s mom shook her head and shrugged before going back into her office, leaving Changbin to deal with his problem with his cousin by himself. Changbin took out his phone and searched for her contact, quickly finding her name and was about to click the contact when he remembered that she had changed her number. With a curse, his thumb scrolled towards the end where the ‘Y’ was.

**Garbage Binnie**

YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY FUCKING COOKIES!!

**Your Beloved**

Excuse me? Who’s this?

**Garbage Binnie**

DON’T PLAY CLUELESS WITH ME, AERA

I KNOW YOU ATE MY FUCKING COOKIES

WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME, I’M GONNA KILL YOU

**Your Beloved**

Sorry, Aera?

I think you got the wrong person…

**Garbage Binnie**

Wdym?

You’re the one who put your contacts in, stupid

Why are we even related?

I will disown you as my cousin

**Your Beloved**

Sorry, I’m gonna assume your cousin put the wrong number in…

**Garbage Binnie**

Oh my God…

You’re really not Aera?

**Your Beloved**

Last time I checked; I don’t think I ever had a woman’s name before lmao

Changbin blinked at the messages. Suddenly, he let out another blood-curdling scream. “AAAAAAERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, YOU’RE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!” he yelled.

“No cursing, Binnie!” Changbin heard his aunt yell. Opening the chat box he had with Aera’s ‘old’ number, he typed in an angry message.

**Garbage Binnie**

You are the worst cousin I ever have!

Don’t bother asking me for favours anymore!

**Aera the Idiot**

Oh please, you’ll thank me sooner or later

**Garbage Binnie**

So that was not your new number, huh

Once I catch you, you’re dead

**Aera the Idiot**

Oooooh, scary

Binnie oppa is so so scary

Aera is scwaredddd

Changbin gave a frustrated sigh at his cousin’s insolence. He returned to the chat box with the ‘Your Beloved’ person, face burning as he typed an apology.

**Garbage Binnie**

I’m so sorry

My cousin is a bitch

**Your Beloved**

Aera? I didn’t think she’d be this sort of person lmao

**Garbage Binnie**

You know her?

**Your Beloved**

In fact, I do lol

You’re her cousin, Seo Changbin

Right?

**Garbage Binnie**

Shit, this is embarrassing

Yeah, I’m the dumbass’s cousin

And you are?

**Your Beloved**

Lmao

My name’s Felix

**Garbage Binnie**

Hi, Felix

Listen, I’m so sorry for the insults I threw you way

You must have been shocked, right?

They were meant for my idiot of a cousin

**Your Beloved**

Hey, it’s cool, man

I’ve gathered as much lol

You’re pretty cool tho

**Garbage Binnie**

I-

Lmao, I just called you stupid and a piece of shit

And you still think I’m cool?

**Your Beloved**

Heh, it wasn’t meant for me anyways

**Garbage Binnie**

You’re a strange one, aren’t you?

**Your Beloved**

So I’ve been told, hyung :)

Anyways, I gotta go back to work :(

Err…

Chat with you later?

Changbin froze, his thumb hovering above the keyboard of his phone. He barely knew this person, much less how he looked like but for some reason Changbin didn’t want to stop talking to this Felix guy. With a tiny smile, he sent in his reply.

**Garbage Binnie**

Yeah, I would like that

Chat with you later

Changbin smiled to himself. Maybe his day wasn’t that bad after all.

But Seo Aera was still dead meat though.

~~~

“Who’s he texting?” Jisung asked as he bit on his spoon, watching the older boy smiling into his phone, thumbs flying across the bottom of the phone where the keyboard was. Aera grinned.

“Felix,” she answered.

“Who’s Felix? Has he forgotten about the nameless boy already?” Jisung whined. He hid behind Aera when Changbin glared at him. Aera chuckled, a mysterious smile on her lips as she bit into another spoonful of tiramisu from Sweetheart Café.

Chan appeared from the bathroom, donned in his white button up and ripped jeans. “You guys ready to go?” he asked as he looked at the trio sitting around the coffee table where they waited for him. Aera whistled and gave Chan two thumbs up.

That night was another of 3Racha’s underground rap performance and Aera always tagged along, being their hugest number 1 fan. “By the way, some of my friends are coming along. They say they’ll meet us there,” she said suddenly just as Changbin got up and grabbed his leather jacket. Changbin’s ear perked at the mention of friends.

“Will Felix be there?” Changbin asked. Aera thought for a bit but an evil grin came across her face. Changbin paled and suddenly he wished he didn’t ask.

“I don’t know… Why don’t you ask him? You guys are friends now, right?” she teased. Changbin gave a huff and whacked her head. Aera whined, giving a dramatic sob as she leaned heavily into Jisung, who grunted at the sudden weight, complaining about how violent her own dearest cousin was. Changbin rolled his eyes at her idiocy but pulled out the messaging app to text Felix again.

**Changbean**

Hey, did Aera happen to invite you somewhere tonight?

**Your Beloved**

Oh yeah, she did

Unfortunately I can’t make it

I have to cover someone’s shift at my workplace :(

I really wanted to see your show tho

Maybe some other time?

Sorry :(

**Changbean**

Aww, that’s really unfortunate

It’s okay. I’ll invite you next time?

**Your Beloved**

I would love that :D

Don’t forget to invite me for the next 3Racha performance

I’ll be there to cheer loudly for you uwu

“Look at that dumb smile. He’s _whipped_ ,” Aera announced loudly in her commentator voice. Changbin whacked the back of her head again and made his way to the passenger seat of Chan’s car, ignoring the dramatic cries from his cousin. Again, why was she his favourite cousin?

The ride to the venue was loud, Aera putting one of their songs, Wow, on repeat and following on with the rap perfectly, wriggling her eyebrows at her cousin during his parts just to annoy him. But nevertheless, it got the three other boys’ blood pumping and boiling, ready for their performance and slay their stage.

If the car was already loud enough, the venue was even louder. It was one of those club-like places but instead of a DJ, underground rappers gathered there to show off their talents and let people have the time of their lives. Changbin, Chan and Jisung slipped to the back to report their arrival to the manager of the place while Aera waited outside for her friends so they could all get into their VIP booths.

Changbin couldn’t sit still, his lips silently mouthing out bars and bars of words he wrote. He ran through Matryoshka (the crowd favourite), Runners High, Start Line and of course, their iconic Wow just to bring some laughs to the audience. His mind prepared himself for the diss rounds later in the night and let his brain whirr to live, coming up with different disses to counter his opponents’.

When, it was their turn, he adjusted his cap one last time, shared a shout with his two buddies for life and prepared for their names to be called out. He could hear the crowd roar and chant for their stage names and if it was possible, he could feel his adrenaline spike even more, blood rushing in his ears as he, Chan and Jisung ran up to their stage and started spitting out their raps as if their lives depend on it.

Changbin could hear the loud shriek of his cousin amongst the crowd and he searched for the girl on the second floor where the VIP booths were usually placed. He found her easily enough, the loud-mouthed girl waving wildly with as she called for his stage name.

“SPEARB! SPEARB! OMG! LOOK AT ME OPPA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!! I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN AHHHHHH!” she screamed as loudly as possible, mimicking his female fans. Changbin shook his head. He felt the second-hand embarrassment from his cousin and raised his middle finger at her. He could see the dramatic offended gasp from the girl, who clutched her chest and fell into the booth seat where her friends were, laughing at the girl’s silly antics.

Changbin could hear Jisung laughing as Chan rapped his verse, interacting with the fans that chanted their names. Changbin took the opportunity to look at who Aera’s friends were and suddenly, his eyes met the pretty eyes of the nameless angel who grinned at him. And Changbin’s world just stopped.

Suddenly, everything seemed fuzzy and Changbin felt like it was just him and the pretty fairy-like boy who continued holding eye contact with him, gaze heavy and almost seductive. Changbin’s lips felt dry, chest almost hurting from how much his heart was hammering within the confines of his ribcage as the boy just snatched away his attention so easily. The adrenaline he felt for the stage was stolen away to the pretty boy. He barely paid attention to the music and for a moment, Changbin wanted to ditch the stage and run away from the intense gaze the gorgeous boy placed on him.

Changbin managed to snap out of the trance when he registered the ending of Jisung’s verse which signified the start of his. He fumbled a bit at the tempo and although he regained his composure, he could feel the embarrassment reddening his cheeks and almost the entirety of his face. Chan gave him a questioning look, but he shrugged it off, trying his best to continue the rap and enter the energy he had before meeting the eyes of the beautiful boy. He actively avoided looking at the second floor, scared that he would mess up his performance even more if his eyes were to meet the boy’s again.

“Thank you!” he heard Chan shout, signaling the end of their set and Changbin almost ran off the stage. He was about to make his way out of the venue when Chan grabbed his arm. “Where are you going? Aera and her friends are waiting for us,” the older questioned. Changbin couldn’t give a straight answer, his mind was a mess so he let himself be led to the second floor where the insanely beautiful boy would be.

“There’s our hotshots!” Changbin heard Aera cheer. He could see the red on her cheeks and the way she swayed slightly to try pull the trio into a tight hug proved that she was a little more than tipsy. Changbin took the opportunity to take care of his cousin so he wouldn’t have to look at the pretty boy who was now apparently Aera’s friend. He settled her back into the seat and let her instantly cuddle into his side, blabbering about how crazy awesome her dearest cousin was.

Changbin wanted to kill Jisung when the squirrel-like boy tugged on the sleeve of Aera’s dress and asked her to introduce her friends to 3Racha. But he couldn’t deny he was also curious to learn the fairy’s name as well. “Of course, of course,” Aera cried out, standing up and started pointing to each of her friends.

The first person she introduced was a cat-like boy who seemed to have a permanent smirk on his face as he sipped his alcoholic drink. “Minho oppa,” Aera giggled at the boy who raised his cup at her and nodded. “Hyunjinnie,” she pointed at a tall lanky boy who was cuddling a much smaller boy who looked like he was in high school still, baby features prominent amongst the older ones in the group. The baby-faced boy was called Jeongin and he was Hyunjin’s boyfriend, a year younger than Aera.

“That’s Seungminnie,” Aera pointed at the boy who was dressed neatly and not very club appropriate. Changbin thought he looked more suited to be in a library, but the boy didn’t seem to care, nodding lightly as he sipped on his drink. “And of course, our beloved fairy, Felix!” she announced Felix’s name with a flourish.

Jisung and Changbin choked on their drinks at the name. Aera looked proud of herself at her cousin’s reaction, laughing in glee at the face. “Yes, that Felix,” she snickered smugly, as if reading Changbin’s mind. Changbin could feel the heat rising his face and he seriously wished that he could bury himself as deeply as he could. He still avoided looking at Felix, but he could feel the boy’s heavy gaze on him.

Changbin tried to play it off, taking a large gulp of beer and gave a deep sigh. Aera had dragged her friends to the ground floor to dance, leaving him alone to take a rest. Chan and Jisung had gone off somewhere to do their own things. Whatever it was, he was too lazy to care. He watched the other rappers hyping out the crowd on the ground floor. His mind gave a faint buzz from the alcohol, pushing him into a sort of relaxation as he let his gaze wonder across the floor. He hadn’t realized the sudden presence of another body settling down next to him and jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The rapper turned and gave a startled noise when he found himself face-to-face with the stunning visuals of Felix who smiled prettily at him. Changbin’s heart stopped for a short second before proceeding to beat far more quickly than ever before. Felix was leaning into him, a mere inch away from Changbin’s face. He could almost smell the sweet fruity mixture, with a tiny hint of alcohol from the younger boy’s lips and Changbin felt his lips dry again. He licked them nervously and Felix chuckled.

“Hey,” the freckled boy huffed out. It took all of Changbin’s will not to melt at the deep, honeyed voice of the literal god in front of him. He could feel his face flush red at the close proximity between him and Felix.

“H-hey,” Changbin managed to stutter out. Felix looked pleased at the effect he had on Changbin and pulled away. Changbin felt himself able to breathe a little easier but he was still stiff around the boy. Their eyes remained glued on each other, none daring to look away. Felix was just so overwhelmingly gorgeous, Changbin felt like his eyes didn’t deserve the privilege of looking at him.

He was wearing a simple black sleeveless crop top and black jeans, held together by chains and black buckles, a stark contrast from the neat suit he wore the time they met at the café. But nevertheless, he still looked beautiful and very, very hot. The boy’s makeup was done impeccably, eyeshadows a gorgeous shimmery reddish-brown and his eyes were lined with a thin layer of eyeliner all around, giving a cat-like feature. Little gems placed carefully and strategically under his eyes, sparkling all the right ways under the disco lights. His lips were soft pink and Changbin could tell the boy had put on a sparkly clear lip gloss which made him all the more pouty and sexier. Especially when he smirked.

Changbin poured another glass of beer and downed it quickly, ignoring the burning in his throat, trying to calm down the erratic beating of his heart at simply how fucking HOT Felix was.

Felix gave a laugh, his voice deep and gravelly, as he poured himself a cup as well but taking small sips instead. “How have you been?” the younger asked. Changbin looked startled, pointing at himself. Felix smiled in amusement and nodded. Changbin wanted to slap himself. Of course Felix was talking about him. There was no one else in the booth.

“G-good,” the rapper mumbled, internally cursing himself for stuttering over a one syllabus word. He looked away and fidgeted nervously, biting on his lower lips as his eyes darted everywhere else but at Felix. He mentally scolded himself for being rude, but Felix didn’t seem to mind his nervousness. In fact, his grin widening a tad more, as he continued to stare down the older boy, sipping on his drink slowly.

“That’s good,” Felix murmured. “You were pretty cool on stage,” he complimented. Changbin’s head snapped to look at Felix and his breath hitched again. The boy was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. But he looked so soft, so precious that Changbin wanted to pull him into his embrace and tuck him into his side and protecting him at all cost.

Changbin muttered out a thanks as he could feel the blush rising up his face. They sat quietly in their booth, not knowing how to continue their conversation. Changbin so badly wanted to talk to Felix but he didn’t know what. For someone who couldn’t stop texting Felix for a few days already, having face-to-face conversation was so damn awkward, Changbin wondered what happened to that easy flow.

Aera came back, looking a little tired but her energy not yet depleted as she collapsed beside her older cousin and laid her head on his lap. “Why aren’t you guys talking?” she whined. Changbin pinched her cheeks in which she cried out in pain, scrambling to her feet to escape his pinches. Felix laughed and she pouted at him before skipping away to the ground floor again. How she did that in her heels remained a mystery to Changbin.

“She’s pretty funny. I’m glad she invited me to see you guys perform,” Felix commented. Changbin remembered their text conversation about how Felix had to cover someone else’s shift.

“Weren’t you covering someone’s shift? Why are you here?” Changbin asked. He mentally patted his back for being able to speak without stumbling over his words in front of the angel. Felix hummed; his smile small as he finished the remaining beer.

“Our manager had some emergency, so they let us off early. I couldn’t not come to see you perform, can I?” Felix smirked. Changbin felt like he was going to faint. Felix came just for him. Not for Aera but for him. Changbin couldn’t help but give a dumb smile in which Felix giggled at. The fairy shifted closer to Changbin so he could whisper into his ear, “I’m so glad it happened or else I would’ve missed how charming and delicious you were on stage.”

If it was possible, Changbin’s face turned even redder. He could almost feel the steam escaping from his ears. Felix chuckled lowly and Changbin could feel the hot air on his cheek. Felix looked so fucking pretty under the dim disco lights, eyes sparkling and plush lips so inviting that Changbin wanted to kiss him like it was the only thing he needed. He gulped and shut his eyes tightly, trying to calm his poor heart. He couldn’t count how many times his heart had raced all because of the boy in front of him. It was a wonder he hadn’t had a stroke yet.

Felix pulled away, a tiny smirk playing on his stupidly attractive lips. Changbin wanted to know how he could flirt like that without getting flustered while here he was trying not to pass out from what Felix was doing to his heart.

Ha, he was definitely a very panicked gay.

The group came back, tired out of their minds. Even Aera who was relying on Seungmin for support. Chan suggested skipping the diss round and head back home, to which Changbin readily agreed, much to the older boy’s surprise. Changbin yawned and Chan nodded in understanding. They stumbled out of the venue, 3Racha and Aera waited till everyone got into their cabs safely.

Felix shivered from the cold air, a stark contrast to the hot inside of the venue. Changbin took noticed and after some contemplation (okay none whatsoever but no one had to know), he removed his jacket and placed it around Felix’s shoulders. The younger looked startled but he gave Changbin a genuinely bright smile as he wrapped the jacket tighter around him. Changbin blushed and looked away. He could hear Aera laughing mockingly at him and he wished the girl would just leave his panicked gay self alone.

The cab for Minho, Seungmin and Felix pulled up and Changbin opened the door for them. Minho and Seungmin climbed in first, thanking the rapper politely. Felix paused at the door for a moment and faced Changbin, a hopeful pout on his face. “I’ll see you soon, I hope?” the boy asked, tilting his head a little.

Once again, Changbin couldn’t formulate his words but eventually he mumbled out a “yeah.” It seemed to satisfy Felix and the stunning smile returned, nearly sweeping Changbin off his feet. Felix leaned forward a little and for a moment, Changbin thought the ethereal being was going to kiss him. He could feel his breath stop as his eyes were trapped by Felix’s hypnotising ones. “You know where to find me,” Felix winked and tapped his nose before sliding into the car and closed the door, leaving Changbin frozen in place.

As the cab pulled away, making the distance between Felix and Changbin grow wider, Changbin felt like he could finally collapse and scream away his gay panic. Instead of doing that, in which Changbin prided himself, the boy turned and walked back towards Chan’s car where the other three were waiting for him. “Don’t,” he warned when he saw the shit-eating grin on their faces.

“Binnie and Lixie sitting on a tree. K-I-S-,” Aera’s teasing was cut off when Changbin tackled his obnoxious cousin to the ground, ignoring her pleas for him to stop tickling her while Chan and Jisung laughed at the silly antics of the two Seo cousins.

~~~

Changbin paced in front of the café, contemplating whether to enter or not. It had barely been two days since he saw Felix and he didn’t want to seem desperate. Just as he was about to give up and head back home, a voice called out to him.

“Changbin-ssi?”

Changbin turned around to see one of the boys from that night blinking at him. Jeongin, he recalled correctly. The baby-faced boy. In the daylight, he seemed even more babyish, dressed in a light pink sweater that was tucked into tan coloured shorts. A white beret placed neatly on top of his head and Changbin nearly cooed at how adorable the boy looked and resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks. In fact, if he was Aera, he would’ve done so already but Changbin was an awkward boy with a social skill of a hermit.

“H-hi,” the older mumbled, shifting on his feet.

Jeongin smiled at him. “Are you here to see Felix? I think his shift is almost ending. You can wait for him inside since it’s pretty hot out,” the younger babbled brightly as he opened the door, gesturing Changbin to enter first. Well, there goes his chance of leaving. Changbin nodded a thanks at Jeongin and wondered into the café.

The interior was different from the last time he came. Which was during the event he had to dress as a guard and felt very out of place. Now, in his all black hoodie and ripped jeans in the frilly pastel café, he was even more out of place. He fidgeted nervously, wondering what he should do when Jeongin grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the counter where Hyunjin stood behind, tapping in the order of a girl at the front of their line.

Hyunjin’s eyes lit up when he saw his boyfriend. “Baby,” he grinned. Taking advantage of his height, Hyunjin leaned across the counter to press a sweet kiss on the younger’s lips. “Hot chocolate? With lots of whipped cream and crushed strawberry and marshmallows for my love?” he asked when he pulled away. Jeongin nodded eagerly and Hyunjin tapped in his order before turning to Changbin. “How ‘bout you, Mr Rapper? Coffee, tea or Felix?” he winked.

Changbin spluttered and Jeongin laughed loudly. Changbin was already regretting this. What have Aera told these boys? Changbin groaned and was about to slam his head on the counter table when a hand stopped him from doing what he planned to do.

“I heard my name being called,” Changbin could hear Felix’s deep voice and his head snapped up to see the boy he had been pining for grinning down at him from beside Hyunjin, his hand still pressed delicately on Changbin’s forehead and the boy could feel his spirit leaving from the physical contact he had with the magical boy.

“F-Felix! Hi!” he yelled, jumping away and nearly bumping into Jeongin who caught him with a cheeky smile on his face. Hyunjin and Felix laughed harder and Changbin’s face burned even more as he calmed his erratic heart. He could feel the gazes of the other customers on him and he pulled up the hood of his hoodie to cover his burning face.

When the other boys’ laughter had died down and Changbin’s cheek had cooled down, he peeked at Felix who had a fond smile on his face. “Come here, hyung,” he gestured the older closer. Like an obedient puppy, Changbin stepped closer to the counter. Felix pulled down the hood and carefully flattened his hair. Changbin nearly purred at the feeling of Felix’s hand running through his hair. Once Felix was done, he gave a satisfied hum. “There you go. All nice and cute,” he giggled.

Changbin blushed at the word ‘cute’ which made Hyunjin and Jeongin, who were watching the exchange, coo. He shot them glares and they shut up, but the teasing smiles didn’t leave their face once. He could tell why Aera formed friendship with them. Mean people they were. Birthed just to torture the poor soul called Seo Changbin.

“Black coffee, hyung?” Felix called for his attention. Changbin nodded and was about to pull out his wallet when Felix stopped him. “It’s on me, cutie,” the younger said as he grabbed the receipt. Changbin wanted to protest but Felix walked away with the receipt in hand, sticking out his tongue at the older. Changbin sighed in defeat but could not stop the helpless smile that crept up his face.

“Wow, Aera was right. You _are_ whipped for Lixie,” Hyunjin commented. Changbin wondered if it was too rude to hit Hyunjin’s arm at the moment but the thought didn’t stay long when Jeongin tugged him towards a random table to wait for their drinks. Jeongin was nice although he teased Changbin about Felix a little too much. Not that he minded since Jeongin looked super adorable with that gleeful look on his face.

It didn’t take long for their orders to arrive. Hyunjin pressed a kiss on Jeongin’s forehead and told the younger boy that he was going to change. “Felix is almost done with changing,” Hyunjin informed. Whether it was for Changbin or not, Hyunjin showed no signs and hurried away to the back room of the café. Chatting with Jeongin a bit more, Felix and Hyunjin reappeared, this time in more casual clothes.

“You’re staring,” Jeongin poked Changbin’s side and with a jolt, the older boy realised he was. But how could he not when Felix looked so pretty in an oversized cream sweater and skinny jeans and he must have freshened up a little cause his pink lips had a shiny gloss on it.

Changbin could not stop looking at Felix when the boy slid into the seat in front of him, the pretty smile on his face and the way his eyes squinted into lovely crescents, all directed at him and him only. He’s just such a stunning fairy prince that Changbin felt like he shouldn’t be in Felix’s line of sight.

“Y-you look nice,” he mumbled, tapping nervously on his cup and took a sip of his drink. Felix chuckled and thanked him. Changbin wanted to stare at Felix a little longer but he worried that he would look like a creep, so he averted his gaze away. Hyunjin and Jeongin were already in their own world, giggling and cooing over each other in their lovey-dovey display of affection.

The two boyfriends suddenly stood up after a while. “Hey, we’re gonna head out for our date. See you guys later,” Hyunjin said, winking at Felix. The freckled boy nodded and waved the duo goodbye. Changbin did the same with a shy one of his own and he was suddenly well aware that it was them both alone together now.

“So… um,” he started but he trailed off when Felix looked at him with his sparkling eyes and cute head tilt. He shook his head and went back to sipping his coffee. They stared at each other for a while longer, Felix a smile glued on his face and Changbin a nervous wreck.

“I still have your jacket,” Felix said, breaking the silence between them. Changbin gave a confused look before remembering the night. “But I left it at home though. I didn’t think you would come today,” he said apologetically. Changbin wanted to hit himself. He was a desperate idiot. _Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass_ , he cursed himself mentally. Not even Felix expected to see the older boy so soon. He should’ve waited at least a week.

“It’s okay. Next time?” Changbin said hesitantly. Felix’s eyes seem to light up at his words.

“Next time? You’ll come here again?” Felix looked at him so hopefully, Changbin didn’t have the heart to correct him. Not that he wanted to. He nodded slowly and Felix’s smile widened. Oh, did Felix know what he was doing to Changbin’s poor heart? Nevertheless, Changbin returned the smile with a tiny one and finished up his drink.

Felix stood up and offered his hand. Changbin looked at it for a moment and carefully placed his into Felix’s hand. The younger pulled him up and Changbin nearly stumbled at the surprising strength the boy produced. He grunted when he bumped into Felix and the younger boy instinctively wrapped his arm around his waist. Changbin looked up at the boy and time seemed to stop.

Changbin breath was caught in his throat at the stunning visual before him. Felix’s pouty lips were parted slightly, and his eyelids fluttered as he looked down at the older. Changbin could smell the sweet strawberry scent emitted by the younger boy and the soft breath that fanned across his face, a gentle, warm and comfortable feeling that made him want to melt against the younger boy.

Felix laughed quietly, startling Changbin from his trance. He pushed himself away and instinctively pulled up the hood again to cover his red face. “I’m sorry,” he squeaked. He was so embarrassed and wished for the ground to swallow him up.

“It’s okay,” Felix giggled and gently pushed down Changbin’s hood. He reached out for Changbin’s hand and tugged him out of the store. Once outside and away from the door to avoid blocking the way, Felix turned to face Changbin who still wouldn’t look at him in the eyes. “Hey, you didn’t do anything wrong! Except maybe being super cute,” the younger boy reassured him, using the hand that wasn’t hold Changbin’s to tilt the boy’s head up to meet Felix’s.

Changbin blushed at the close proximity between them. He considered running away and maybe never leave the house ever again, but Felix’s gaze had him pinned in place as his brain blanked out. Felix’s hand was still holding to his and he took note of how tiny they were, barely wrapping around the whole of his hand. It was like a tiny baby’s and he cooed internally. And added to that, he felt like the way Felix’s hand fitted in his was so, so right and he hoped the younger won’t let go anytime soon. He wondered what it was like to be able to intertwine their hands so freely and press kisses at the back of his hand.

God, Aera and Hyunjin were right. He WAS whipped. And he MIGHT like Felix more than a crush way.

At that revelation, Changbin ripped his hand from Felix and ran all the way back home, ignoring the confused and hurt look on the pretty boy’s face.

~~~

Changbin blinked. Aera blinked. Jisung and Chan blinked. The air in the room was surprisingly quiet before the girl burst out laughing. Jisung followed after and Chan could only sigh at Changbin’s misery. Changbin made no effort to shut his cousin up. Instead, he crawled into his bed, pulled his blanket up and covered his face with a pillow before proceeding to scream into it.

“My cousin, all grown up and in love,” Aera cooed, wiping away her tears as she shuffled on her knees towards the Chang-burrito and poked his back. Changbin made no movement, protected by his blanket from her wriggling fingers as he sighed into the pillow.

“So you’re in love with pretty boy. What are you gonna do next?” Chan asked. He and Jisung had done the same thing as Aera, looking at the human bundle on the bed from their position on the floor. Changbin rolled over, his head poking out from the hole of his burrito blanket.

“Nothing,” he replied simply before rolling back to his original position. Aera gasped at his words and she scrambled onto his bed and spun him around to face her horrified look.

“I DID NOT MATCHMAKE YOU WITH FELIX FOR YOU TO GIVE UP LIKE THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” she yelled, shaking her older cousin. Changbin struggled against her strong grip and when he managed to escape, he hit her arm which made her moan in pain.

Changbin huffed, keeping the glare on Aera who continued whining and pouting at him. “I’m too embarrassed to face him. And besides, he’s too good for me,” he sighed miserably. Aera’s dramatic whines cut off and the next thing he knew, he felt her arms wrap around him. Two more pairs of arms surrounded him as the trio hugged Changbin tightly.

“Binnie, no one is too good for you! I’ve told you many times before. You’re amazing in so many ways even though sometimes you’re mean and hit me a lot of times,” Aera smiled sweetly at him. Changbin rolled his eyes at the second part but the helplessly fond smile crept up his face. Aera poked his cheek where his dimple was. “There’s our favourite smile,” she giggled softly. Jisung and Chan cooed, and the trio simultaneously tighten their hug on Changbin, making him choke and squirm uncomfortably. He could feel Jisung rubbing his cheek against his and Chan’s chin digging into the top of his head. In no way was it comfortable but the hug brought him a sense of mental comfort as he slowly melted into the three bodies that held him so tightly and so lovingly.

The four of them were always close, going through thick and thin, and nothing could ever, ever change that.

“I really love you guys,” Changbin muttered quietly.

“Ewwwww!” Aera grimaced but nevertheless, the house was filled with joyful screams a second later.

~~~

Changbin returned to Sweetheart Café the next day, much to Felix’s delight. Changbin apologized, all was good, he visited often to see Felix and well…

That was that.

Which to Seo Aera, was a HUGE problem.

“Are you both dating yet?” she questioned every time Changbin came home from hanging out with Felix and was always met with either head shakes or an annoyed grunt. Aera pouted and complained to Chan or Jisung or whoever would listen to her woes. Changbin didn’t understand why his baby cousin was so invested in his love life but he ignored it for most times. He was satisfied with just being Felix’s friend even though Aera made it a point that she wanted Felix as her future cousin-in-law.

“How did you both start dating?” Aera asked the only couple she knew as she sipped on her tea. Jeongin and Hyunjin exchanged looks and shrugged.

“It was pretty natural. Friends to lover kind of thing. Kiss, kiss, then boom, boyfriends!” Hyunjin answered. Aera sighed at the vague explanation, a frown on her face. “Hey, let them be. They really like each other and that’s enough to let Fate do their own thing. You’ll get your cousin-in-law faster than you’ll expect, Aera,” the taller boy laughed.

Aera pursed her lips with a hum, a thoughtful look on her face. Jeongin separated himself from his boyfriend long enough to reach over and flick her forehead. The older girl yelped, hands flying to cover her forehead as she pouted more at the younger. “Innieee,” she whimpered as she rubbed the pain away.

“Noona, really, you should just leave it to Fate. I’m sure it will work out way better if you stop pestering your cousin. Trust us,” Jeongin said with a huff. Aera smiled fondly at his words.

“Okay, okay. Only because you’re so adorable,” she grinned, reaching over to pinch the baby-faced boy’s cheeks. Jeongin groaned as he let the older girl abuse his cheeks for a while longer before burying his face back into Hyunjin’s neck.

~~~

Changbin eyed his cousin suspiciously. For a week now, she had been oddly quiet, giving him head nods whenever he came home from Sweetheart Café. He exchanged looks at his aunt who only shrugged at him.

“What’s up?” Felix asked as he slipped into the booth seat in front of Changbin, the booth placed strategically away from the prying eyes of the other customers. Like routine, Changbin would come to Sweetheart Café just as Felix’s shift was about to end, order his usual black coffee and waited for the younger to freshen up, hang around and chat till they had to go home. Once in a while, they would head out for dinner and chill.

Changbin liked the laidback relationship between him and Felix, seeing as Aera and Jisung were always wilding and annoying him. He couldn’t always keep up with their energy. Chan was sterner with them, so he wasn’t much fun to play with on some days Changbin wanted to do something spontaneous. Felix went along with his vibe and Changbin was pleased to know that he was on the same wavelength as the younger boy as well.

Changbin sighed, leaning forward in his seat and rested his head on the back of his hands. “Aera’s being sus,” the rapper said solemnly, pulling a comical frown. Felix cracked a grin at that, which made Changbin smile as well.

“Sus, how?” Felix questioned as he made himself comfortable in his seat. Felix being so pretty in his black hoodie made Changbin’s heart flutter as he stared longingly at the boy in front of him. Changbin hummed, considering whether to tell Felix or not about his cousin’s latest antics.

“Aera’s been oddly quiet these days. Usually she’ll bother me about us dat-,” Changbin cut himself off before he could finish that sentence. He coughed awkwardly and took a sip of his coffee. Felix had an amused look on his face, and he leaned closer towards Changbin’s face. Uh-oh, Changbin could feel the heat rising up his face and unfortunately, he had no hood to cover his face.

“About us what?” Felix asked, his voice dropped even lower as he smirked at Changbin. Once again, the younger boy’s eyes had him frozen in place and Changbin couldn’t pull away. It was as if he was hypnotised by the ethereal fairy in front of him. And rightfully so because the way Felix’s eyes just sparkled with a certain light Changbin couldn’t put his finger on.

Changbin managed to look away, taking another sip of his coffee and nervously tapping on the cup. “About us dating?” Felix suddenly said. Changbin’s head snapped up so quickly they actually heard a crack. Felix giggled and reached out to massage a spot on Changbin’s neck, gently pressing his thumb in the right places. Changbin immediately purred.

It was so strangely intimate, Felix’s face so close to his, arms on his shoulder so the younger could rub the back of his neck better. The smile of Felix’s face never once dropped, in fact, it grew when Changbin sighed softly and shuddered when he felt some tension in his muscle fade away, eyes fluttering shut as he melted into the younger boy’s touch.

Changbin whined when Felix pulled away. His eyes snapped open and his face burned in embarrassment at the sound he emitted. He casted a worried glance at Felix who still had the pleased smile on his face. “Anyways, why not we give what she wants?” Felix brought his attention back to the topic at hand.

“W-what?” Changbin stuttered. Felix looked at him, eyes fluttering innocently. “You want to date me? What? Why? Gosh, you don’t have to. Aera’s just being stupid. Please ignore her. Oh my God,” Changbin rambled nervously, his face turning redder at each word as he shied away from Felix’s gaze.

Felix giggled, reaching out to cup his face. Changbin could feel himself almost combusting at the soft, gentle way the younger cradled his face and ran a thumb across his cheek. “Hey, I think you’re cute, you think I’m cute, I like you and that’s it,” Felix said softly, a sweet, fond look on his face. “And you know Aera isn’t the kind to tell people to do something unless they’re 100% sure of it and I am 100%... no, even more than that… sure I like you, hyung,” he smiled softly.

Changbin’s mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He bit his lips lightly as he stared up at the younger boy. Gosh, Felix was so pretty, so sweet, so lovely and so kind, it made his heart hurt and he wanted to kiss the boy’s cute, pouty lips so bad.

And, really, what was stopping him?

“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Changbin whispered cautiously, almost afraid to ruin the atmosphere between them.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Felix flashed a quick grin and the next thing Changbin knew, Felix had already dived in to claim his lips, pressing hard against the older boy before softening into a delicate and slow kiss. Changbin gave a startled noise, eyes widening for a split second and then fluttering shut as he angled his head to kiss Felix better. Some hidden force must have been guiding him because he found his hand reaching up to tangle with Felix’s hair and pushing the boy even closer to him.

Felix tasted sweet, like strawberry candy, which Changbin could get addicted to for the rest of his life. Lips soft and very moisturized from all the lip balm he used, making Changbin slightly conscious about his chapped ones, which got quickly forgotten when he felt Felix’s tongue licking along the seam of his lips and he sighed, letting the younger boy push his tongue in and explore the inside of his mouth. He whined softly as he pulled Felix’s face even closer than possible and he could feel Felix smile as he obliged to Changbin’s wish.

God, Changbin thought he could do this for hours. But eventually, they pulled apart for air, softly panting against each other’s lips. Changbin looked extremely pleased at the number he did on Felix. The younger boy’s hair a mess from the tugging Changbin did and his cheeks red from the make-out session. However, he was no better. Felix prided at the gloss that transferred from his lips onto Changbin’s and not to mention how red and puffy the older boy’s lips were. Changbin’s eyes were glazed and he looked so in love with Felix, that the fairy-like boy couldn’t help but press another short kiss against Changbin’s lips again.

The two were quiet for a moment, too busy staring at each other to make any movement that could potentially break their eye contact. But Felix start giggling and the corner of Changbin’s lips curved upwards with that fond joy for the beautiful boy in front of him. “Wanna go get ice-cream?” Felix asked quietly. Changbin nodded and hand-in-hand, they left the café and headed to the direction of the ice-cream parlour they so often visited, soft grins and blushes on their faces.

~~~

“You know… I actually never returned your jacket. And I kinda don’t want to,” Felix mumbled sleepily as he rested his head on Changbin’s chest. He could feel Changbin laughing as the older boy wrapped his arms around his waist.

“It’s okay. You can keep it,” Changbin reassured the younger. Felix lifted his head and frowned up at his boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

How nice it sounded when it involved Changbin. It made Felix’s heart swell with so much love and some days, he wondered how he was so lucky to meet the boy who had the whole universe in his eyes. Changbin had always told Felix that he had stars for eyes but the older didn’t know how he was Felix’s whole world. For now, he didn’t have to know as Felix stared lovingly at him.

“Your scent is fading though. Which is pretty upsetting,” Felix whined.

Changbin smiled helplessly at his boyfriend’s cuteness. “If you like, you can just take another of my shirts. I don’t mind,” he chuckled softly. That seemed to satisfy Felix because he tugged Changbin’s face lower and pressed a soft and loving kiss on his lips.

If Aera’s delighted scream was any indication, Changbin could safely assume that he would be with Felix for a long, long time and that… that was enough to fill his heart to the brim with love for the café fairy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Changlix is a good relationship standard owo


End file.
